What Just Happened?
by sammiches are love
Summary: Elliot is angry with Dr. Cox for treating her so badly. So she figures out a way to knock those sarcastic words right out of his mouth. Dr. Cox Elliot
1. Chapter 1

What Just Happened?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. _

_Warning: This is my first Scrubs fanfiction so I hope I did Dr. Cox justice._

_Coupling: Elliot & Doc. Cox_

Elliot ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Why was this so hard? She was usually good in emergency situations. In fact it was her who usually helped others out when they needed quick info. She bit her lip and let out an anxious moan.

"Geez, Blondie. It's not rocket science just choose the candy already?"

Dr. Cox said annoyed at her. She turned to him and grimaced.

"It's not that easy. Whatever I choose is gonna have to last me for like 9 more hours."

"Hear that Barbie..."

He said holding his hand up to his ear and listening intently.

".. that's the sound of me not caring. Now hurry."

"Fine..."

Elliot sighed and pressed G4. A package of cookies dropped to the bottom of the machine. She bent down and reached her hand in the machine to grab the cookies. She popped back up and Dr. Cox looked at her annoyed.

"Finished?"

He asked his arms crossed over his chest. She nodded and walked over to sit on the couch. It was her break after all. She picked up the remote and flipped nonchalantly through the channels.

"Umm, Barbie."

"Yeah."

She said breaking out of her daze and looking up at the ever grumpy Dr. Cox.

"You do realize that since I am a slightly more superior official in this Hospital and it is my break that the remote is now under my control."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

She handed him the remote. He grabbed it from her.

"Now go along and play with the other children. Come on. Scoot."

She stood up and glared at him before walking out of the break room. He sat on the couch and smiled turning on his soaps.

Elliot fumed about it for the rest of the day. Where did he come off? Just because he was older he had no right to treat her like that. After a while she decided to confront him about it at the end of the shift.

"Hey, Dr. Jackass! Why are you so mean to everyone? What the hell is your problem? I mean who shoved the gigantic stick up your ass to make you so arrogant all the time?"

Elliot smiled with satisfaction at the mirror in the bathroom and washed her hands. Someone opened the door and she looked over quickly. Dr. Cox stood there shell shocked. She could have sworn she'd gone into the girls bathroom. She looked around at the absense of urinals and started to laugh.

"You walked into the girls bathroom!"

She laughed some more at the thought of his mortified face but she realized her thought wasn't going the way she'd planned. His face wasn't mortified. In fact he was laughing. He fell back laughing against the wall next to the door.

"It's been a long day. This is just what I needed."

He said and laughed some more.

"Your laughing? What? You should be embarrased! I mean you always embarrass other people when they make mistakes but you just laugh when you make them. That's not fair!"

She said walking over to him.

"Yes well normally I would have scowled and walked out but I just needed to laugh at anything. My day really needed a lift and Missy wasn't helping with his stupid attempts at humor."

He continued to laugh even harder against the wall.

"Stop laughing!"

He didn't stop he just kept on laughing. She didn't want him to be laughing she wanted him mortified or at least speechless. Not an easy job but she would find a way to do it. Suddenly, a light bulb went off above her head. She stepped closer to him but he didn't notice since he was still laughing. He did notice her when her lips were pressed against his. She was surprisingly strong as she pressed up against him. Leaning into a kiss she'd only meant to be small. He let out a small groan and pushed her up against the door blocking anyone from entering or leaving in that case. He groaned and brought his hands up to the sides of her face.

"You don't know how much trouble your in Barbie."

He said huskily and pressed his lips against hers hungrily before she could reply. Their tongues mingled with one another as he explored her body through her clothes. She kissed back just as hungrily. Then she pushed him away. How did he do that? Turn her world upside down even though she was supposed to do it to him.

She smiled and straightened her clothing. He looked at her shocked a low fog still hovering in his eyes. She took this opportunity to walk out of the bathroom before she changed her mind. Damn he was a good kisser.

She walked down the hallway toward the nurses desk and waved at Carla. She was ready to leave for a while. Besides, she had to figure out what she was gonna do about Dr. Cox by her next. She smiled and stepped out of the hospital she'd worked at for what felt like years and sighed. Today was a good day.


	2. Ch 2

**Shifting Feelings**

_disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs._

Elliot walked into the hospital a little scared. She hadn't realized the full effect of her actions until she had gotten home the night before. She remembered it perfectly

**_Flashback_**

_Elliot walked into her apartment and sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Also, she definitely wasn't gonna think about that kiss. That mind-numbing kiss. She shook off the feeling of bliss as a fluke. It wasn't like she like the older man. He was rude, self-centered, and completely, well, a butthead. That was all she could come up with. _

_She walked into the small apartment and sighed looking at the few dirty dishes from the night before. She would wash them... eventually. She stripped down to her skivvies and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water to fill up the bathtub. She gently spread some bath salts around in the hot water before stepping in. It completely relaxed her._

_As she lye there in the bathtub she found her mind wandering to the day's events, okay, one event in particular. She could come up with a million reasons as to why she shouldn't have any feeling other than contempt for him, but it was that one reason that betrayed her everytime. He was a great kisser._

_**End Flashback**_

Elliot walked up to the nurses' desk and hopped up onto it.

"Carla, I think I have a problem."

She said to her friend. Carla popped up and walked around the counter.

"What's up Elliot?"

She asked while busily filling out some charts and handing them to an intern. She then pointed to a new nurse and beckoned her over.

"You are supposed to be seeing to Mr. Barrison in room 15. Remember?"

She said and the new nurse, who looked a tad frazzled, nodded and headed off dizzily.

"Okay, I'm all yours."

She said and looked up at Elliot while leaning against the desk.

"Well..."

She started.

"Barbie!"

She cringed at the sound of Dr. Cox's voice. But somewhere she could feel her stomach do a tiny somersault and that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Carla, you really want me to do that for you!"

She said hurridly and jumped off the desk and patted Carla on the shoulder. Carla looked at her confused but Elliot kept smiling at her.

"Didn't you here me Barbie?! I was talking to you."

Dr. Cox said walking up and standing next to the confused Carla.

"Sorry, Dr. Cox. I'm just a little busy."

She said and gave them both a goofy smile.

"Carla needs me to go do something right now. Nice seeing you again."

She said and walked away from the two who both looked very confused. Well Carla looked confused and Dr. cox looked pissed.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief as she turned into the elevator. Now all she had to do was lay low and avoid him until he retired. Then she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

**_Vision of Possible Future_**

_Elliot walks around the hospital with a cane. Dr. Cox had finally retired at the tender age of 90. Elliot was finally free. She smiled at a young female patient with a bit of envy. Well at least she didn't have to worry about seeing Dr. Cox anymore._

_"Elliot, there you are."_

_Carla's older cracked voice said. She handed her some papers._

_"You have a patient."_

_Carla said. Elliot smiled and took the papers from Carla. Carla smiled at her and walked away slowly. Elliot rubbed her back and walked into the room ready to greet the first patient of the day._

_"Hello, Barbie."_

_Dr. Cox sat there smiling. Elliot looked up to the sky._

_"Damn it!"_

_She said and keeled over dying._

_**End of Vision of Future**_

Elliot shook her head and sighed. The doors were closing, she was almost free.

"Oh no you don't."

A voice said and a familiar looking arm blocked the elevator door. Elliot let out a small gasp of air as Dr. Cox slid into the elevator.

"You can't avoid me forever Barbie. Might as well face it now."

He said and hit the close the elevator button.

"Damn it."

Someone exclaimed from the other side of the door.

* * *

Ted headed toward the elevator. This time he was convinced. He would take that elevator up to the to floor and then jump. He wouldn't chicken out this time. No way, he was sick of Bob's crap so this time he would end it all. What did he have to live for anyway?

He reached the elevator and grimaced as he saw the door close.

"Damn it!"

He exclaimed and headed back for his office.

* * *

"What do I have to face? I mean as far as I'm concerned it didn't happen. Why would I ever want to kiss such and egotistical, self-centered, not to mention rude!..."

She was cut off by Dr. Cox's lips on hers. He pushed her up against the elevator wall as the numbers above them let out a ding. He ran his lips along her jaw and down to her collarbone. She gasped a little as he kissed her neck and went back up to her mouth.

* * *

The elevator door opened and J.D. saw the two people standing almost as far as possible from one another. As he raised his hand to wave to Elliot and Dr. Cox they both mummbled something and stepped out. The took one look at each other and walked away quickly in opposite directions.

"What's their deal?"

The Janitor said suddenly standing next to J.D.

"I don't know."

J.D. replied. He didn't add that he intended to find out.


	3. Ch 3

**What Just Happened? Ch. 3**

_disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. It belongs to it's respective owners._

_Author's note: As for this and the previous chapters we're just gonna assume that Jordan is on vacation for a while... she'll come into play later. First plenty of J.D. fun though. Sorry it took so long to update._

Elliot walked down the hallway a little disgruntled. She'd just made out with Dr. Cox on an elevator. She'd just made out with Dr. Cox on an elevator!

"Hey Elliot."

J.D. said and popped out from behind a door. Elliot jumped.

"Jesus..."

She muttered and smiled at him.

"J.D. I'm just a little busy right now if you don't mind."

She said and walked around him. He fell into stride with her.

"Come on Elliot. I know you want to tell me something."

He smiled and touched her arm. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"What could I possibly need to tell you?"

She said tapping her foot. J.D. grinned.

"You are hiding something."

He pointed at her grinning slyly. Elliot sighed and raised her hands in the air.

"I'm not hiding anything J.D. Jeez..."

She said and wandered off toward the lunch room. J.D stayed on her tail.

"There's obviously something going on."

J.D said matter of factly and sat down next to Elliot at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"There is nothing going on! So please stop following me!"

Elliot exclaimed madly and stood up walking away in a huff.

"There's definitely something going on..."

J.D said looking at where Elliot had just been before she'd dissapeared around a turn.

"I hate my life, but everyday I realize I'm just one day closer to dying."

Ted droaned in a monotone voice. J.D looked at him confused.

"When did you get here?"

He asked and stood up. He looked back at Ted once more as he speed walked out of the cafeteria.

"Woah!"

He screamed and tripped falling to the floor.

"Can't you read?"

The Janitor said leaning over him. J.D lifted his head from his lying position as the Janitor put down a sign reading _Caution Wet Floor. _J.D stood up and dusted himself off.

* * *

Elliot sat on the counter while Carla typed something into a computer. 

"Carla..."

Elliot said. She was only half whining but she knew that Carla would know something was going on. Carla stood up.

"Alright. Spill it."

Carla said leaning over the counter. Elliot wanted to tell her best friend about everything that had happened but she knew that it was impossible because as much as she loved Carla... she was a gossip.

"Do you think you could get Mr. Swanson for me?"

She asked and bit her nails. Carla was obviously displeased but then she nodded. Then she saw him. Dr. Cox walked down the hallway slowly deliberately. She tipped her head to the side and sighed.

* * *

A light surrounded Dr. Cox as he walked down the hallway holding a clipboard in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He walked up to Elliot and handed her the flowers. 

"Thanks."

She giggled and set the flowers down on the counter. Dr. Cox growled and grabbed her dropping the clipboard. Elliot giggled. Dr. Cox turned her around and dipped her holding her with his arms. Then he pressed his lips against herse hungrily. Carla looked at them and smiled. Elliot popped back up from the kiss.

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other."

Carla said and rearranged some files.

"Barbie!"

Elliot looked at Dr. Cox funnily.

* * *

Dr. Cox grimaced and snapped his fingers in front of Elliot's face.

"Barbie! Earth to Barbie! Come in Barbie!"

He slapped her forehead with the palm of his hand gently.

"Anyone in there? Anyone at all?"

He asked.

* * *

Elliot snapped out of her fantasy world. Had she just been fantasizing about Dr. Cox. The rudest most annoying, but still sexy, man in the world. 

"What?"

She said dazed a little still waking up.

"Glad to see you've woken from your little nap. I need you."

He whistled and walked motioning sharply with his hand for her to follow. She did a blush rising in her face.

_I need you. He said I need you. Sure it wasn't in the context I'm thinking but still... He needs me._

Elliot quickly wiped the thought out of her head. It was probably just some patient thing. She knew better then to suspect him of needing anyone. She followed him into one of the rooms and looked around confused.

"There's no patient in here."

She said.

"Wow. You're a quick one aren't you Barbie. Would you like a metal?"

Dr. Cox said and walked over to the window to close the blinds. Small shafts of sunlight streamed through the tiny slits in the blinds. As he stood before it Elliot couldn't help but think he looked kind of menacing.

"What do you want?"

She asked him seriously. She wasn't in a good mood right now and being alone with him just made her more uncomfortable, especially now that he'd closed the blinds.

"Barbie. We need to talk about this weird thing going on between us. I mean come on. You and me?"

Dr. Cox said laughing a little uncomfortable and fake.

"Yeah I mean I'm sweet, cute, and obviously a good person. While you on the other hand..."

She said seriously but there was a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"You better not finish that sentence."

Dr. Cox growled. He made it back across the room in three strides. He was a few feet away from her now. She knew the window and the door were closed but all of a sudden she felt chilly.

"Listen Barbie. This thing won't work I mean... You're young and while I hate to admit it I am getting a bit on the older side."

He readied himself for an insulting blow but she said nothing. She just looked at him.

"Well then that's that."

She said. She was surprised at how trembly her voice was. Why did she care anyway. It wasn't like they were a match made in heaven anyway. He was after all Dr. Cox. Her eyes began to water and she hated herself for crying but still that tear fell out.

"Don't do that!"

Dr. Cox exclaimed and sighed. He raised his hands in the air and brought them back down in a huff. Then he clamped his hands onto her arms.

"Don't cry. I'm bad with crying people, especially women."

He said his hands still tightly clamped on her arms. She faked a smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"Allergies obviously. Why would I cry over something as stupid as whatever this was."

She said and turned to the door.

"Because, it hurts."

She mumbled, answering her own question, when she opened the door and walked out of the room. Then she felt a pull and Dr. Cox had yanked her back into the room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not a mushy type of guy so let's just not talk you know?"

Dr. Cox mumbled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

J.D whistled and started to wave when he saw Elliot walking out of an unoccupied room. He grimaced when he saw the tears peaking at her eyes and then ran over to the door when she was pulled back into the empty room.

_It could be a ghost._

He thought rationalizing his curiousity. J.D. looked in the small window but the room was pretty dark for the middle of the day. So he opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow."

He said as he saw Elliot and some guy making out. He couldn't tell who the guy was and didn't have time to check.

* * *

The Janitor smiled as he raised his paintball gun and shot. The red paintball shot through the air and hit J.D. right in the leg. He curled over grabbing his leg. The Janitor's eyes widened as he threw the gun into a nearby garbage and whistled walking away.

* * *

"Arg!"

Elliot heard someone exclaim from behind herself and Dr. Cox. She pushed Dr. Cox into the bathroom that was connected to the room and turned around.

"Oh my god! J.D. What happened?"

She asked running over to him.

"I think I'm hit."

J.D. joked and held his leg. It had only surprised him. It hadn't really even hurt. What did hurt was the sight of Elliot, wonderful caring Elliot, and her still kiss swollen lips. Damn mystery man.

"Let me help you to a chair so I can check it out."

Elliot said and managed to somehow drag J.D. away from the room long enough for Dr. Cox to slip out unnoticed. She looked at his leg and grimaced.

"That's gonna leave a welt."

She said smiling at him finally.

"No worries though. At least it wasn't worse. It'll heal."

She said and stood up. She gave him one more award winning smile before walking away. J.D. grimaced and sighed.

"But the welt on my heart won't."

He mumbled and sighed again.

_(I know cheesey but it's J.D. I mean come on... he's all about the cheese.)_


	4. Ch 4

**What Just Happened? Ch. 4**

_disclaimer: I don't own scrubs._

_Author's notes: Due to requests for a sooner ch. update I will be trying to get a new chapter up sooner. Hopefully..._

J.D. grimaced at the sight of Elliot. She looked happy. Why did he want her now that he knew she was with someone else. That was how it had always been he guessed. He'd tried talking Carla into telling him who Elliot was with but Carla kept saying she didn't know. J.D knew she had to be lying.

"Marianne!"

J.D turned a mopey expression on his face. Dr. Cox was walking toward him with that same annoyed look on his face.

"Before you say some lame joke or some sarcastic comment, I'm begging you to save it. Today is not a good day for me."

He said sighing. Dr. Cox looked at him before lifting his hands to his face and twisting them under his eyes.

"Boohoo."

Dr. Cox said and then got all serious.

"Listen, there are always gonna be days when your life is plunging into a spiral of despair. You can't let that get to you. Your personal life is not mine or any other doctors concern as long as your on call it goes Doctor first."

He raised his hand up in the air and then dropped it to his knees purposefully.

"You second."

J.D nodded knowing that Dr. Cox was just trying to cheer him up in his own way.

"I'm not trying to cheer you up Marianne it's just the way it is."

J.D knew in his big soft heart that Dr. Cox wanted to hug him to take away the hurt he just knew it.

"Don't even think about hugging me."

Dr. Cox said and walked away.

"Barbie!"

He yelled and J.D watched him hand a chart to Elliot who nodded and walked away in a hurry. J.D. wistfully wished that he was that chart in Elliot's hand.

"Dude. Since when do you have a thing again for Elliot?"

Turk asked walking up next to him.

"Since I caught her making out with some man whore in one of the empty rooms."

J.D. growled. Turk smiled and looked at him excitedly.

"Who was the man whore?"

He wasn't much for gossip but he knew Carla would eat this right up and he needed this to make amends for the fight they'd had recently.

* * *

**_The Previous Night_**

Carla sat on the couch snuggled up to Turk. Turk played with the channels never resting on one specific channel for more than a few seconds. Carla sighed and looked up at him.

"Why don't you just pick a channel baby?"

She cooed at him hoping he would take her advice.

"Because I need to know everything that's on. I have to have my options open. If that means flipping through all of the 500 of our channels then so be it."

He said and flipped the channel again.

"Honey..."

Carla said and grabbed the remote out of his hand turning off the tv.

"Why don't we stop watching tv? This is the only night we have off together. Let's do something fun."

She said excitedly and giggled standing up.

"By fun do you mean fun..."

He stood up wrapping his arms around her waist and raising an eyebrow.

"or _fun_."

He winked at her and went to kiss her.

"Honestly is that all you ever think about! I meant let's go out. Let's go see a movie!"

Carla walked toward the bedroom to change.

"Baby, I don't want to spend 30 dollars on some boring chick flick when we can stay here and watch _The Notebook _on Pay-Per-View."

Carla turned and gave him a death glare.

"So your worried about 30 dollars when it comes to taking your wife out. Besides, if we watch _The Notebook_ you'll cry... and I thought I was hormonal."

Carla said walking back out into the living room.

"I told you I had something in my eye."

Turk growled at his wife. He ultimately knew that it was a bad idea.

"Don't you take that tone with me."

She said feistily. She then gave up and sighed.

"Fine whatever, you watch _The Notebook _and I'll go to bed."

Turk smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Bedtime that's what I'm talking about."

He smiled and headed for the bedroom door. She stopped him with her hand and glared up at him.

"Alone."

She turned and walked into the bedroom.

"What'd I do?"

He asked the door that shut behind her. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels again.

* * *

"To tell you the truth I didn't see the guy." 

J.D. said and clenched his fist.

"I'm sure he was some young hot intern using her to get ahead in the workplace."

He grimaced and walked toward the bathroom. Turk also frowned and walked toward his wife.

"Hey baby."

He said only slightly sucking up to her.

"Hey."

She said annoyed and busily filed some folders.

"Come on baby. It's not like it's my fault that your hormonal and go crazy over the stupidest things."

Carla glared at him and he put his hands up.

"Okay that didn't come out right you see..."

He was cut off.

"Not your fault. Not your fault! You are the one who got me pregnant! You are the one who is insanely insensitive to my needs! And you are the one who shouldn't care about my mood swings!"

She yelled at him having one of her famous Carla fits.

"Carla, I'm sorry. I got you a chocolate cupcake with only pink and green sprinkles."

He said holding up a brown paper bag. Carla's face melted and she smiled at him.

"Oh honey."

She said and walked around the desk to hug him.

"You know I love you right?"

She said and grabbed the cupcake. She smiled up at him sweetly. He walked away after watching Carla stuff almost an entire cupcake into her mouth. He had figured that the way to fix any fight while his wife was pregnant was to give her the food she was craving the most. It only happened a couple times that she puked because he brought her something she had liked the week before but had been having aversions to it the next week. He walked off to see a couple of his patients.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Blimen." 

Elliot said and fiddled with the chart Dr. Cox had given her.

"It appears that you have an ulcer as well as a few other minor problems. Fortunately nothing too serious so I'll prescribe you some medicine and you can be on your way."

She smiled at the man happily.

"Well thank you but where's Dr. Cox? Dr. Cox has had a major influx in patients lately so he asked me to take over a couple of his minor patients. Don't worry about it."

She said happily and wrote out a prescription.

"So if you can just head on down to the pharmacy, then they'll give you what you need."

She handed him the slip and headed out of the room.

"Barbie!"

Elliot turned to Dr. Cox and smiled. Dr. Cox let out a half smiled back before catching himself.

"What's up Dr. Cox?"

Elliot asked and placed the chart in the little container outside of the door.

"Well, I think we have a lot of important things to discuss."

Dr. Cox said as he and Elliot walked down the hallway.

"Yeah like what?"

She asked giddily.

"I think you know."

He said grimly. She'd managed to get past his outer hard demeanor.

"Well, when shall we discuss these things that you think I know we need to discuss?"

Dr. Cox stopped and looked at her.

"Are you trying to confuse me barbie or just be really annoying?"

He asked exasperated.

"Hmm?"

She touched a finger to her chin and looked up in the air as though pretending to think hard about it.

"It was a rhetorical question dummy. Just come by me place tonight... 8:00."

He said and walked away as his pager went off.

"Okay then."

Elliot said and waved after him. She did a fist pump in the air and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

* * *

At the end of her shift Elliot walked toward the exit happily. 

"Hey Elliot you wanna catch a movie tonight or something?"

J.D. asked and caught up with her stride.

"Um I can't."

J.D. looked at her confused. They both had the night off. She was going to hang out with man whore. He could just imagine it.

* * *

_"Oh man whore! You're so much better than J.D. ever was!" _

_Elliot groaned aloud._

_"Well I do give one hell of a massage."_

_A chippendales dancer sat at Elliot's feet rubbing them._

* * *

"Wait, I never gave you foot massages." 

J.D. said out loud.

"Huh?"

Elliot gave him a look.

"Nothing... nevermind. So you can't go with me. Does that mean your gonna be out with him?"

Elliot stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean with him?"

Elliot looked at him sternly.

"I saw you two kissing the other day. It was only a matter of time before I found out."

Elliot pushed him roughly.

"Stay out of it J.D. god! When will you stop meddling! What Dr. Cox and I do in our spare time has nothing to do with you!"

She yelled at him and headed toward the door.

"Yes it!... Wait! Dr. Cox! What does he have to do with this?"

Elliot turned around.

"Crap."

She muttered under her breath.

"You just said you saw us kissing."

Elliot said pointing at him accusingly.

"I saw you kissing someone. I didn't see there face. Dr. Cox!"

J.D. measured the implications. All this time he'd tried to be close to Dr. Cox and it turned out the only reason he wasn't was because he wasn't a girl and he wanted to hug a lot of the time.

"No! It was some random intern! Besides, when is it your business."

Elliot walked out the door leaving J.D. behind.

"Because I love you."

* * *

Ted entered the hospital as Elliot hurried out of the hospital. He watched her disappear around a corner. 

_"Because I love you."_

Ted turned to see J.D. standing there professing his love to him. Ted pointed to himself.

"Me?"

He asked a bit of hope in his voice.

"No not you Ted! Jeez."

Then J.D. walked past him and out the door.

"Why doesn't anybody love me?"

He asked himself as he walked sullenly down the hall.


	5. Ch 5

**What Just Happened? Ch. 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. _

_Author's Note: I'm sorry! Inspiration hits me at odd times and I know I'm an unreliable updater but it's thanks to you guys that I even update at all, so tell me if it's good or bad. I want to know what you think. Review!_

_Coupling: Elliot & Doc. Cox_

Elliot woke up in bed and sat up to look around. The space next to her that had once been occupied by Dr. Cox was now empty. She could smell something yummy wafting in from the kitchen and she got up out of the bed to go discover what it was. She looked down at her rumpled clothes and sighed. She'd have to go home and change before work today. She groaned and went out into Parry's living room. She yawned a little and stretched before entering the kitchen and laughing at the sight of him.

"You're wearing an apron."

She said suppressing a giggle. The apron wasn't frilly or anything but it was still kind of funny. She'd never picture him in an apron of any kind, plain or frilly. She smiled at him and looked at the clock.

"I can't believe we actually _slept _together."

She said yawning again and walking further into the kitchen. He looked at her hair and laughed. She definitely had a bad case of bed head but in a way he thought it was charming and fit her personality to a tee. So, instead of telling her about it, he let her wait to figure it out for herself.

"Yeah. Believe me Barbie. I wouldn't have pictured this in a million years."

He was actually cooking breakfast for someone other than himself. What kind of horrible monster had he become? He didn't let her know but he was actually starting to like her. She was nuerotic and never swore. She gave bad first impressions and couldn't even say the proper names for genitalia but he was starting to fall for her, and faster than he would have thought.

"Well, after breakfast, I've gotta go home and change."

She smiled and him and bit her nails. She was actually nervous around him, but in a good way. The kind that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I'll see you at work right?"

She asked him as he put the bacon on two plates and then some eggs and toast. It was a traditional breakfast but a good one. He nodded at her and set her food down in front of her.

"Eat."

Was all he said before digging into his own breakfast. He could sense something changing in him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

J.D. sat on the nurse's counter moping. Carla had already tried to cheer him up to no avail. Not only was Elliot not into him, she was getting busy with Dr. Cox. It didn't seem right. Sure, J.D. adored Dr. Cox as a mentor and fellow physician but he honestly didn't think they fit together. What did Elliot see in Dr. Cox anyway? He wasn't sensitive like J.D. He didn't hold back her hair when she was vomiting after getting completely drunk. J.D. had never done that either but he would if it meant having Elliot for himself.

"Elliot!"

He said happily and jumped off the counter to go talk to her. Carla just gave an exasperated sigh. She didn't think that Elliot could take another J.D. let down so she just ignored it and hoped that Elliot would hold her own.

"What do you want J.D?"

She asked, obviously upset with him. J.D. gave her puppy dog eyes but she ignored him. She was sick of him thinking that she was just another toy he could play with. He had to get over her eventually and there was no time like the present.

"Will you have lunch with me today? I mean just us two, not at the hospital?"

He was still holding onto some false hope that the Dr. Cox thing was a huge joke and she really wanted him. She groaned and looked at him.

"Listen J.D. I don't want to have lunch with you today or any other day. If you haven't caught the drift already, I'll lay it out for you. I don't like you like that. I'm finding it hard to like you at all right now. Plus, I'm mad at you for being so persistant. Just give up J.D. You've had your chance with me and you blew it."

Elliot didn't even realize it but she had started talking and ended on a scream. She stormed off with a red face, either from embarassment or anger, even she couldn't tell.

"Well, whatever. I forgot I already had plans for lunch!"

He yelled after her and looked around. He grabbed the nearest person and put his arm around them.

"With Ted!"

He yelled after her. She was already gone but Ted was still there looking at J.D. with hope in his eyes.

"No Ted."

Was all J.D. said before walking away and leaving Ted there to wallow in self-pity.

"Yeah well... I had lunch plans already anyway."

He said holding up his sack lunch and walking toward the men's bathroom to eat alone.

"How did Janice figure this out Barbie!"

Cox was trying to keep it down as he discussed J.D. with Elliot. J.D. knew about them and not only was he jealous but he wanted Barbie now too. Dr. Cox wasn't gonna let that happen, now that he had her, he wasn't gonna let her go. Especially not to J.D. the biggest loser she'd ever dated. He'd already broken her heart and Parry wouldn't stand for it again.

"I don't know! He's a conversational wizard."

She said and paced about the empty room. It was a patient room but fortunately the hospital wasn't that busy today. At least they weren't busy, the hospital might be. She sighed and looked at him.

"What are we gonna do?"

She knew that if the hospital found out about it there could be trouble. It wasn't because of who they were but because of their stations in the hospital. In a way Parry was her boss, and sleeping with your boss, even if it is actually sleeping, is never good for your job.

"I don't know."

Parry said and massaged his forehead with his hand. He was about to give up completely when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Honey. Did you miss me?"

He looked up in horror at the figure standing there.

"Jordan."

Was the only thing he said.

_Bum bum bum... Jordan appears... what next guys?_


End file.
